There is an ever increasing need for new and active materials which are effective against micro-organisms, such as fungi and protozoa, and which are more effective than and/or less toxic than hitherto known materials.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,925, there is described the new amphoteric antibiotic partricin and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,173, there is described the methyl ester of partricin.
Although partricin and its methyl ester are both valuable compounds, there is still a need to improve them by rendering them less toxic and/or by making them more effective.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide new and highly effective derivatives of partricin.